Personal protective equipment refers to protective clothing, helmets, goggles, or other garments or equipment designed (configured) to protect the wearer's body from injury and/or infection. The hazards addressed by protective equipment include physical, electrical, heat, chemicals, biohazards, and airborne particulate matter. Protective equipment may be worn for job-related occupational safety. Protective clothing refers to traditional categories of clothing, and protective gear refers to items such as pads, guards, shields, or masks, and others.